heroworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievement Rank
As you meet certain milestones, your Achievement Rank will increase. Your current Achievement Rank, along with a list of milestones needed to reach the next level, will appear on the Home tab. Milestones you've met will have their name crossed out, and a gold medal colored in. Milestones you still need to meet to advance will have a grayed-out medal, and will not have its name crossed out. Milestones have certain types that recur, with a generic description for each. Advancing your Achievement Rank gives you a Cash bonus, the size of which is determined by your Level. Achievement Descriptions Complete X trainings Train with your teammates to increase your speed and energy! *Click the Training tab *Select some teammates to train with Defeat the Elite Necroverse (Name here) Bosses drop special items and reveal the mysteries of Hero World. *Click on the Missions tab Find a boss with an orange "Accept" button *Defeat the boss *View unlocked story elements on the My Hero page Get a (Cloak of Energy, Cloak of Knowledge, etc.) Capes increase your max energy! *Click the Shop tab *Click on the items for your Back *Click a cape to purchase it Purchase 2, 3, etc. buildings *Click the "My Hero" tab, then click the BASES field *Purchase said building Win X Arena Battles The arena lets you spar with other heroes. *Click the Arena tab *Choose an opponent to battle Advancement Rank Requirements Rank 1 Achievements: #Complete your first mission #Win your First battle Rank 2 Achievement: #Get a Cloak of Energy Rank 3 Achievement: # Complete 5 Missions #Purchase a Tree House Rank 4 Achievement: #Recruit a Superfriend #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Servant #Defeat the Necroverse Witch and get it as a Hero item Rank 5 Achievement: # Send 3 free gifts to your friends #Boost your speed by 75 #Defeat Calico Jack Rank 6 Achievement: # Rank 7 Achievement: #Absorb a new power #Boost your offensive power #Complete 5 trainings #Recruit a 2nd Superfriend Rank 8 Achievement: #Win 5 arena battles #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Deviant #Defeat the Necroverse Nymph and get it as a Hero Item Rank 9 Achievement: #Purchase a 2nd treehouse #Absorb a new power #Complete 10 trainings Rank 10 Achievement: #Complete 50 missions #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Scout Rank 11 Achievement: #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Minion #Recruit a 3rd Superfriend Rank 12 Achievement: #Complete 25 trainings #Purchase a Loft #Send 15 gifts to one of your friends #Defeat Seto Kurosawa Rank 13 Achievement: #Win 25 Arena Battles #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Informant #Get 5 Heroes Rank 14 Achievement: #Complete 50 trainings #Purchase 3 Lofts #Defeat the Necroverse Barbarian and get it as a Hero Item Rank 15 Achievement: #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Infantry #Recruit a 4th Superfriend Rank 16 Achievement: #Send 30 gifts to your friends #Purchase a Mansion #Complete 75 trainings Rank 17 Achievement: #Win 50 Arena battles #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Avenger Rank 18 Achievement: # Purchase 4 Mansions #Complete 100 trainings Rank 19 Achievement: #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Raider #Defeat the Necroverse Cyborg and get it as a Hero Item Rank 20 Achievement: #Purchase an Underground Lair #Complete 125 trainings #Get 10 Heroes Rank 21 Achievement: #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Commando #Win 75 Arena battles Rank 22 Achievement: #5 Underground Lairs #Complete 150 trainings Rank 23 Achievement: #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Soldier #Recruit a 5th Superfriend Rank 24 Achievement: #Island Stronghold #Complete 175 trainings #Send 75 gifts to your friends Rank 25 Achievement: #Defeat Freya The Forgotten #Win 100 Arena Battles Rank 26 Achievement: #Purchase 4 Island Strongholds #Complete 200 trainings Rank 27 Achievement: #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Special Forces #Defeat the Necroverse Wraith and get it as a Hero Item Rank 28 Achievement: #Purchase an Air Fortress #Complete 225 trainings Rank 29 Achievement: #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Demolition Man #Complete 125 Arena battles Rank 30 Achievement: #Purchase 2 Air Fortresses #Complete 250 trainings Rank 31 Achievement: # Rank 32 Achievement: # Rank 33 Achievement: #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Lieutenant #Purchase a Wicked Cloak #Win 150 Arena Battles Rank 34 Achievement: #4 Air Fortresses #Complete 350 Trainings Rank 35 Achievement: #Defeat Necroverse Stormtrooper Rank 36 Achievement: #5 Air Fortresses #Complete 400 Trainings. Rank 37 Achievement: #Win 175 Arena Battles #Get a Demonic Cloak #Defeat the Elite Necroverse Strategist Rank 38 Achievement: # Rank 39 Achievement: # Rank 40 Achievement: #Defeat the Necroverse God Category:Advancement